


Kohai... (A bit of role reversal) (one shot)

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Corpses, Dating, Duct Tape, French Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: Still thinking about what to write for the next chapter of Jared Aishi but whatever. I decided to make a fanfic that didn't involve Saki or her being sexually assaulted, actually, this isn't going to involve sexual assault. The next one I do (apart from Jared Aishi) will nine times out of ten be a lemon, but for Kokona x Saki. If that's what I do. With that said, enjoy the one shot I've made.





	Kohai... (A bit of role reversal) (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I also like creepypasta, and I figured maybe I should make one myself. So I had this idea of "what if the player was playing as Ayano (Yandere-chan as some prefer) but instead of being the stalker, she was the one being stalked?!" And not by Budo either, by Taro. In this sequence I will put the reader in the shoes of Ayano, but nothing is normal about Akedemi. Enjoy.

Is it normal to feel this way? Is it normal to know that so many people have died at this school? No! It can't be! There are only a few students left at this damned school. Taro, Budo, Osana, Megami, Kizana, and me... I am Ayano... I am an Aishi. When I was four, my mother told me about the Aishi's. You see, Aishi's have this curse that a certain boy falls in love with them, and will kill for you. But why? I never ask for violence. I... I... I... I don't deserve it. So why did all my closest friends die. Riku, Kokona, Saki, Oka, Shin, Musume, Yuna, Midori, Akane, everyone... Even some of the teachers... I let my mind wonder as I walked around the school during lunch. Of course Budo was hitting on me.

"Hey Ayano-chan, you free later tonight?" Budo asked me ever so kindly.

I'll admit, I kinda liked him, more than a friend.

"I don't have anything better to do." I said in a soft voice.

His eyes widened.

"Maybe you and I could see a movie together? After school?" He asked again.

"Ok, ok, could be worth it." I answered.

"Splendid! See you tonight!" He was now cheerful.

This was actually pretty good, I was about to go on a date with someone I liked as more than a friend... But I know someone is watching me. I could sense... Before I could turn to look, they were gone. 

"Am I going crazy?.." I asked myself in my mind.

I was anxious for the school day to end, it felt like days before the bell would ring when it was only a few minutes before the bell ring. At last the bell rang and it was time for everyone to go home. But before that could occure, the police was on campus because one of the teachers discovered a corpse on the ground near the fountain. They eventually discover the corpse was Osana's. The police asked me some questions. Looks like she was stabbed. After they asked me the questions I looked for Budo. I found him. He walked with me to the movies. He literally paid for everything. The movie, popcorn, soda, everything. I started to wonder if he was the murderer, but maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe what my mom said wasn't true and she was just delusional. I hope that's the case, but how do you explain so many dead students within months. I finish the movie with Budo and he walks me home. As we enter my home, I lay a soft kiss on his mouth before heading inside. I tell him I'll see him tomorrow than I shut the door. Before I head to bed, I take a shower and brush my teeth. Than I turn on the radio to go to sleep to. I learn from a new report that now Kizana was dead. They found her body hanging from a noose. I now had a nightmare that revealed that the killer could actually be Taro. When I wake up. I realize that it was all a nightmare. Now I know I have to go downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast. My parents were overseas, so I had to care for myself. Since no one was around, and school didn't start for another hour. I decided to turn on the TV.

"In another news, two more Akedemi students were found dead in their own home. It would seem that a gang known as the Orange Dragons robbed the Saikous and killed their daughter, then A fire broke out at the Masuta compound where Martial arts club leader Budo Masuta was killed in the tragic fire." 

When I heard this, I nearly dropped to my knees. The one person I had a crush on was dead. I eventually sucked it up and got my school uniform. I headed out to start another boring day of school. Before I could even get to school, something sharp was stuck in my neck. Before I could do anything, I passed out and drifted to sleep. I swear I could feel someone kiss my forehead. What felt like only minutes later, I woke up in a room that looked unfamiliar to me. I tried to move, but found myself tied to a chair. When I tried to scream for help, I noticed I was gagged. After a while of me trying to scream through my gag, somebody walked into the room. The person that walked into the room was... Taro?

"Greetings Ayano-chan" He smirked as I tried to undo my bondage.

I wanted to ask him where we were at. But again... I couldn't speak.

"Your so very precious, so very dear to me, I would hate for anything bad to happen to you. I had to rid of them all." 

He just revealed it, he was the murderer. Was he gonna kill me next? Or was what my mother said true? After a few weeks in his basement, I realized it was true what my mother had told me. The only way that the murders would stop was for me to basically become a couple with this guy. So if he tried to do any type of intercourse with me, I could only just like it. But after the first time, I think I do like it to be honest... He entered the basement one day and I tried to undo my bonds again. But I gave in realising there was no way out for me. His words were actually comforting me. He asked me if he could, I nodded. He slowly kneeled down and took my panties off. I was a little nervous considering this was my first time. But when he put his mouth on my clitoris, I felt soothed. He slipped his tongue inside me and I moaned through my gag. Taro took a while, but eventually found my sweet spot. I wanted to tell him I was cumming, but I was gagged, so I cummed, I feared he would be angry, but he actually swallowed my fluids and smiled.

"First time huh?" Taro asked me.

I nodded, but he was smiling.

"It's ok, this is my first time too." He said to make me feel better.

The second time, he fingered and fisted my vagina. But he removed the gag this time. The third time, he actually removed all bondage and, well, he took me up to his bedroom. I removed my clothes as did he. He inserted himself inside me and started things slow. I let out moans of pleasure as he moved around inside me. He waited until his seed was safely placed inside me. Let me just say before I go that I love him, and nothing will change that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Ik, Ayano being tied up would seem like rape to start with. But it wasn't. I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you guys want me to do a lemon, let me know in the comments.


End file.
